


Play Something Fun

by sepsner



Category: South Park
Genre: (kind of?), AU, College AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, aged up AU, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: After years apart, Stan is so excited to stay with Kyle for a few days. But does Kyle really want to rekindle their friendship?





	Play Something Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of NaNo! May be edited later.

The South Park Elementary reunion wasn’t necessary at all. Who the hell had a reunion for their elementary class, especially ten years on? Stan felt awkward, twenty years old and doing nothing with his life. Everyone else seemed to be in college or working already, while Stan was making furniture and trying to get into the music industry. He could _feel_ everyone else judging him. It’s not a real job. How are you meant to afford a house like that? You should have gone to college.  
  
Seeing Kyle again made it all worth it.  
  
They hadn’t spoken since they were both fifteen, and Stan had moved away after his parents split up. They both grew up away from each other, and Kyle went to college. Stan hadn’t doubted it - Kyle was smart. Kyle didn’t even make a judgemental face when Stan told Kyle that he was selling music and handmade chairs.  
  
Stan got to walk away from the reunion with Kyle’s phone number.  
  
They spoke almost every day from then on. They’d text, send pictures, call each other, and Stan felt like it was almost like they hadn’t spent the last five years away from each other. It was a relief. Stan could open up to Kyle again, finally having his best friend back, and he didn’t realise that he was falling for Kyle until it was too late.  
  
One day, mid-conversation, Kyle asked Stan something. “Are you doing anything for New Year’s?”  
  
“It’s early October,” Stan replied, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he painted a table.  
  
“Yeah, but you need to make travel plans and stuff, and those are always better done earlier rather than later.”  
  
Stan snorted. “Travel plans?”  
  
“Oh, right.” Kyle cleared his throat over the phone. “You should come over for New Year’s Eve. There’s this party going on in my dorm.”  
  
“You’d really want to introduce me to your friends?”  
  
“Of course, dude. You’re my _best_ friend.”  
  
Stan’s heart leapt. There was no way he could say no to Kyle, especially when he made Stan feel like this. Plus, this meant they could hang out in person again, and Stan could admire just how tall Kyle was, how all of his clothes seemed to be fitting in just the right way.  
  
That was how Stan found himself in Massachusetts in December. It was a long way from Ohio, Stan knew that much after having to endure a flight stuffed with families. Coming back from family visits, no doubt. But while everyone else was going home, Stan was leaving it.  
  
He almost doubted if it was all worth it, until he saw Kyle waiting for him at the airport. He couldn’t help himself from smiling like a loser when he saw the other man, giddy. It was going to be their first week together in five years!  
  
It would be heaven _and_ hell for Stan. Seeing Kyle, in person, but not being able to hold his hand or kiss him? It was way too much.  
  
The first couple of days went by as if Stan was part of the dorm. He slept on Kyle’s floor, they went grocery shopping together, and Kyle introduced his friends. It almost felt like Stan belonged there. If only he was smart enough for Harvard.  
  
But there was one thing that Stan noticed about Kyle that really stood out. No girlfriend. No mention of a girlfriend. No sign of a recent breakup. Hell, no sign of being into girls at all. Stan noticed that naturally. It was only later, when he spilled a drink on himself and had to look through Kyle’s drawers for a spare shirt, did he notice that Kyle owned a few tacky rainbow-coloured accessories. They felt cheaply made, like something that was made en-mass to be sold cheaply at a large gathering, like at a… Pride parade.  
  
Stan didn’t mention his findings, but his stomach flipped at the realisation. If Kyle liked dudes - which Stan couldn’t _assume_ , but it was a strong possibility - then maybe Stan wasn’t so weird for liking Kyle. Maybe… Stan actually had a chance.  
  
He couldn’t let himself get too excited.  
  
It was the fourth day that was the New Years Eve party. After his brush with alcoholism, Stan avoided drinking. Not just at this party, but in general. There was no way he was going to make an idiot of himself in front of everyone, and he definitely didn’t want to drunkenly ramble about how much he loved Kyle. No, that was going to be done sober.  
  
That didn’t mean Kyle wasn’t drinking, though.  
  
“Stan,” he hummed, slinging his arm over Stan’s shoulders. “Can you sing for us?”  
  
Stan laughed a little. “Seriously?”  
  
“No one can decide on a playlist, and your voice sounds really good.”  
  
Stan could have blushed. “I can get my guitar, sure.”  
  
He came back with his instrument to Kyle hyping everyone up for Stan’s performance. Stan had played in front of crowds before, but this one was different - maybe because everyone was being drunk and stupid while Stan was the only one sober. What a change from ten years ago!  
  
He strummed the first thing that came to his head.  
  
 _I took my love, I took it  
  
_ “That’s a total downer,” Kyle interrupted, grabbing Stan’s arm. Ugh, his breath smelt like every single beer he had drank so far tonight. “Play something fun!”  
  
“I’m not a jukebox, dude!” Stan shoved Kyle away. “If you wanted to yell music at me, you should just use Spotify!”  
  
“I wanted to hear you sing!” Kyle whined.  
  
“No, you wanted me to entertain you and your friends, because you’re all drunk and having fun.” Stan stood up. “Was that why you asked me over? So you could use your musician friend to be you guys’ free private entertainer?”  
  
Kyle looked shocked. If Stan wasn’t mad, he would have thought he was _hurt_. “Of course not, Stan! You’re my friend, too.”  
  
Stan waved his hand dismissively. “I won’t be a downer. I’m gonna go to bed.”  
  
“Wait, Stan! It’s almost midnight!”  
  
Stan didn’t really care. He pushed past the people in the main area and headed upstairs, back to Kyle’s room. He would have much rather slept outside tonight. He kicked his shoes off and lied on the floor, face down. He’d like to rot. He’d like to sink into the ground and be eaten by worms. He’d like to be home, by himself.  
  
Kyle pulled him out of his spiral of self-loathing by sitting on his back.  
  
“Fuck off,” Stan groaned, writhing beneath him. Kyle was sat on his lower back, pushing the air up and out of him.  
  
Instead, Kyle pressed himself against Stan. This would have been great, if Stan didn’t know that Kyle didn’t _really_ want him there. This was damage control. “Please come back downstairs.”  
  
“You don’t want me.”  
  
“If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t have invited you.” Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan’s torso. Stan had to try very hard not to be happy about this.  
  
“I don’t want to play.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyle whined, nuzzling his face into Stan’s hair. “I shouldn’t have stopped you.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have asked me in the first place.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kyle mumbled.  
  
Stan lay completely still. Maybe Kyle would leave him alone. Instead, Kyle stayed, still holding onto him.  
  
“It’s gonna be midnight soon.”  
  
Stan moved his head. “Go back downstairs and find someone to kiss, then.”  
  
Kyle shook his head against Stan’s neck. “I already have someone I wanna kiss.”  
  
Stan was confused, until Kyle squeezed him. Surely he didn’t mean… “You wanna kiss me?”  
  
Kyle only nodded. Stan’s stomach flipped. Was this seriously happening?  
  
Trying to calm himself down, Stan took a deep breath. He didn’t want to be mad anymore. “Let me roll over.”  
  
Kyle moved, letting Stan flip over and sit upright, leaning against the wall. Once he patted his lap, Kyle was immediately on him again.  
  
“I missed you,” Kyle whispered, pressing his forehead against Stan’s. “I missed you for five years.”  
  
Shouting came from downstairs. _Ten! Nine! Eight!  
  
_ Stan’s heartbeat sped up. The countdown, already? As much as he wanted to kiss Kyle, he wanted to put it off for a little longer while he composed himself.  
  
 _Seven! Six! Five!  
  
_ “I missed you, too,” Stan whispered, taking Kyle’s hands and lacing their fingers together.  
  
 _Four! Three!  
  
_ “I never wanna miss you again.”  
  
 _Two!  
  
_ “Me neither, dude.”  
  
 __One!  
  
Their lips pressed together. Stan wasn’t sure if the fireworks were coming from outside, or if lights had just exploded behind his eyelids. The air left his lungs, his need for oxygen being supplemented by Kyle’s mouth. He was greedy, holding Kyle’s face as he pulled him closer, wanting more of him. Wanting this to last forever.  
  
They had to pull away, eventually, after what felt like hours, suspended in a perfect kiss. Kyle pressed their foreheads together - was he shaking a little?  
  
“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I made you feel like garbage. I wasn’t meant to. I wanted to show you off to everyone.”  
  
Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle, pulling him closer. “You’re an emotional baby when you’re drunk, dude.” He rubbed Kyle’s back. “I know. I’m sorry for getting so mad. Don’t cry.”  
  
“You should hate me.”  
  
“I couldn’t.” Stan shook his head. “I like you too much.”  
  
“Like me how?”  
  
“Like you like… I just kissed you.”  
  
Kyle laughed a little. “Oh, yeah. I just kissed you.”  
  
“Did you seriously forget?”  
  
Kyle laughed again, moving one of his hands to cover his mouth. His laugh was cuter than anything else. Seeing Kyle happy was cuter than anything else.  
  
“I’m gonna kiss you again,” Stan warned him, brushing some hair out of Kyle’s face.  
  
“Not if I kiss you first!” Kyle caught Stan off guard and smushed their faces together. That was one way to do it, Stan figured. He sighed against Kyle, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Kyle moved his lips from Stan’s mouth to his cheeks, then peppered kisses all over his face. Stan couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“Do you forgive me?”  
  
“Dude,” Stan sighed, “I’d forgive you even if you kicked my dog.”  
  
“Can you sleep in my bed tonight?”  
  
Kyle was probably gonna freak over it in the morning, but Stan sleeping in his bed wouldn’t hurt anyone. “Sure, dude.”  
  
And, as Stan predicted, sober Kyle freaked out. But sober Kyle still kissed him, held him as they stayed in bed. Stan ran the back of his hand over Kyle’s cheeks, admiring him. If Kyle hadn’t totally freaked out over the kiss, Stan would have told him that he loved him. But that was too much, too soon.  
  
Maybe next year.


End file.
